When You're Gone
by Nina-osp
Summary: Como Sakura se sentiu com a partida de Sasuke? Songfic -CAP ÚICO Música: When You're Gone-Avril Lavigne


**When You're Gone**

Sakura olhava pela janela de seu quarto. Olhava a neve cair. E pensava no que ele havia lhe dito naquela noite, há tanto tempo atrás.

**FlashBack on**

Sasuke: Sakura...

Ela esperava ele dizer, completar a frase, com um fio de esperança.

Sasuke: Arigatou.

**FlashBack off**

Ela pensava se realmente o amava. Se realmente valia a pena todo aquele esforço para conseguir traze-lo de volta. Afinal, ele havia mudado bastante nesses dois anos e meio.

_I always needed time on my own_

_Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma_

_  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você quando eu choro_

_  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha_

_  
And the bed where you lie_

_E a cama onde você deita_

_  
Is made up on your side_

_Está arrumada ao seu lado_

Mas então, da sua janela, naquele dia de neve, ela pensou que ele não valia mais a pena, ele era alguém que não ligava para ninguém, que só queria a vingança.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá_

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

Talvez não fosse ele que tivesse mudado, mas sim ela. Não! Era ele. Ele havia se tornado muito mais frio e insensível. E tudo por causa da vingança. Ele a fizera sofrer. E ela não queria suportar isso mais!

_When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia_

_  
And make it ok_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_  
I miss you  
Eu sinto a sua falta_

Ela tentou antes, mas não conseguia esquece-lo. Era como tirar parte de sou coração. E ela não queria, mas tinha que admitir: sentia sua falta!

_I've never felt this way before_

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes_

_  
Everything that I do_

_E as coisas que eu faço_

_  
Reminds me of you_

_Me lembram você_

_  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão_

_  
And they smell just like you_

_Elas tem seu cheiro_

_  
I love the things that you do  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz_

Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Afinal, ele não a amava. E nunca amaria, ela sabia. Então, por que tanta dificuldade em esquecer?

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá_

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

Não adiantava. Ela ainda era fraca demais para tentar esquece-lo. Esquecer o jeito frio que ele sempre a tratou. A humilhando, a desprezando. Com esses pensamentos, ela chorou. Um choro silencioso.

_When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia_

_  
And make it ok_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_  
I miss you  
Eu sinto a sua falta_

Ela tentava, a todo custo, esquece-lo. Mas sabia que não adiantava. E isso só aumentava cada vez mais a quantidade de lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.

_We will be for each other_

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

_  
Out here forever_

_Para todo o sempre_

_  
I know we were_

_Sim, eu sei que fomos_

_  
Yeh, Yeh!_

Todas as suas amigas já haviam dito, eles eram feitos um pro outro. Todas tentavam anima-la, dizendo que ele voltaria e que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela sabia que não, porque ele mesmo havia dito que daria a sua vida para se vingar.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber_

_  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma_

_  
I can hardly breathe_

_Eu acho difícil até respirar_

_  
I need to feel you here with me_

_Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo_

_  
Yeah!_

Ela sempre se dedicou a ele, sempre deu tudo pra ele, o que ganhou em troca? Um cretino que não liga pra mais ninguém exceto a si mesmo! Ela sempre o defendeu, para depois ser rejeitada e humilhada por ele. Chega! Ela não agüentava mais isso!

_When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_  
When you're gone_

_Quando você está longe_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia_

_  
And make it ok_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_  
I miss you  
Eu sinto a sua falta_

Não, chega. Ela admitia que amava, admitia que sentia sua falta, admitia que queria o esquecer, mas não conseguia. Então, como num suspiro, Sakura disse para si mesma:

- Sasuke, Ashiteru. Eu te amo e não consigo te esquecer!


End file.
